


fanart for “instincts of a fearful body”

by silima



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/pseuds/silima
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FIC, SORRY FOR CLOGGING UP TAGS—i just wanted to archive all my fanart for this one fic that i really like. it’s called “instincts of a fearful body” by @emirael and @skyedancer-rae and it’s awesome <310 art pieces currently. last updated 12/30/2020
Relationships: rated T cuz i said a swear word
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	fanart for “instincts of a fearful body”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emirael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emirael/gifts), [skyedancer_rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyedancer_rae/gifts).



> i really feel bad that this is taking up space in the tags when people are looking for fic, not art, especially since i only have 3 drawings posted at the moment (but trust me there are a lot more 😩)
> 
> but yeah, to avoid clogging up the tags, when i add new art i’m NOT going to update this work; i’ll just edit it in. i just wanted a place to archive my fanart
> 
> [ also here is the link for the fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658958/chapters/10628718)

an action-movie-type-poster for this. <3 korra's missing her overshirt-thingy that she wears in the fic, sorry i tried to draw it but it was a pain haha. on the bright side it lets me show off her tattoos more easily

this one is for korra being a cool vigilante cuz that’s one of my favorite parts of the fic.... korra 🥰🥰🥰

and some more vigilante korra :D now with sakari

here are some little drawings of sakari... she is so cute i love her. 1st one is her excited cuz she just won a pro-bending match probably. bottom right is her crying in that scene where she’s talking to the krew about her missing sister :’( bottom left is uhhh. i have no idea what the bottom left is ngl i just wanted to draw her an extra time

this one is just ming-hua fighting and wrecking shit like in chapter 29.. i love her so much unfortunately this one is a lil ugly but that’s ok ming-hua is hard to draw

also my idea for what malina looks like because i love her 🥰 she is the coolest and i’m SO curious to see what she ends up doing in harmonic convergence when the fic updates... she’s super complicated and interesting and just awesome!! i want to know more about her 👁👄👁

more sakari but with jinora this time 🥰 they are besties

some outfit designs for how i picture them in this fic :D they are mostly the same as in canon, just a little younger- and healthier-looking from not being in prison for 13 years, with less armor cuz they’re spending a lot of time chilling in an apartment lolol

iiiiiiits korra!! :D

“i want answers! and you’re going to give them to me!”


End file.
